


There's Three Of Them?!

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mycroft is scary, Q has minions, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone, especially those in Military Intelligence, knew that Mycroft Holmes was on of the most powerful men in the entire British Government. </p><p>And it was because of this pice of information being such common knowledge, and a reputation that could reduce even the most infamous criminals to tears that led to many (all) members of staff running and possible hiding in store cupboards and empty offices, even Mallory hid away in his office, as Mycroft Holmes strolled down to Q Branch. </p><p>Only, to the staffs growing horror, to be met by their Quartermasters glare and a huff before Q caused several people to faint in absolute terror when said Quartermaster sighed in irritation and told the powerful government man, "Piss off, Mycroft, I'm busy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Three Of Them?!

\---

Everyone, especially those in Military Intelligence, knew that Mycroft Holmes was on of the most powerful men in the entire British Government. 

And it was because of this pice of information being such common knowledge, and a reputation that could reduce even the most infamous criminals to tears that led to many (all) members of staff running and possible hiding in store cupboards and empty offices, even Mallory hid away in his office, as Mycroft Holmes strolled down to Q Branch. 

Only, to the staffs growing horror, to be met by their Quartermasters glare and a huff before Q caused several people to faint in absolute terror when said Quartermaster sighed in irritation and told the powerful government man, "Piss off, Mycroft, I'm busy." 

If the Military Agents at MI6 were braver they would have run down to Q Branch themselves and take Q away from the horrible government monster man, all the time proclaiming how he was 'too precious for this world'.

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you were Q and did not want to be carried through a building filled with recording equipment and cooed at by a group of agents, said agents were not braver and had sense of self preservation, so froze mid step to turn back to monitors everyone in the building seemed to be watching.

Several people shivered as Microft smiled, a few Q Branch minions said preyer for their boss, or who seemed to be about to become their ex-boss, and mentally wished R luck picking up the pieces of this disaster. 

"Now, little brother, aren't you pleased to see me?" 

And it was that simple reply that would lead to several agents feinting in either horror and surprise, or possibly both and a building wide silence only broken by a whimper over the communication system and a horrified whisper of "There's three of them?"

\---


End file.
